


What ifs

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Just certain scenarios and what if moments I answered on tumblr for my fellow fans. Nothing too detailed. Just thoughtsPrompt: How would they react if five jumped forward in time directly to the funeral instead of the canon version of the show? In other words, how would they react to now having an actual 13 year old around they have to raise?





	What ifs

1\. Luther: Would freak out. Not only is their father dead, but now they have to raise their brother too? He wouldn’t know what to do. Feeling awkward around him but bending to every little whip Five has. Soon Five realizes he has Luther wrapped around his little finger and takes full advantage of that by ordering him around. The others are highly amused by this.

2\. Diego: His emotions would be all over the place. Him and Five never got along, but this was his brother, the kid who would annoy him to no end, but would glare at anyone who made fun of his stutter. He loved him damn it! When Diego first talks to him, he stutters again, and Five sends him that lopsided smile of his for the first time. That smile that only Ben and Vanya used to be on the receiving end of, that smile that has always been so rare but genuine. Diego grows very attached to him very quickly.

3\. Allison: Cries when she realizes that’s her brother. Then she worries about his well-being. Worries what CPS would say if they found this little child in a house were his only guardian was a robot. She loved her mom, but no one would see her as a fit parent, especially after how weird she had been acting lately, Allison quickly starts to work on getting custody of her brother. Maybe him and Claire would grow up to be the best of friends she thinks, a hopeful smile painting her lips.

4\. Klaus: Finds the whole situation super funny. Their dad died, and just as if summoned by his death, Five appeared. It’s as if their dad’s demons kept him at bay. Klaus also doesn’t show it, but he feels ashamed. Five always thought better of him then he ever thought of himself, and he tries really hard not to let his brother catch him doing drugs. He doesn’t want to let him down. Surprisingly it’s because of Five this time, that he gets clean.

5\. Five: Is horrified. This couldn’t be happening to him. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to go home, to his family, his real family. He hates it here, and he just wants to see Vanya and Ben again. And when he hears for the first time that Ben is dead, he cries. He runs away from Luther’s awkward blubbering, locks himself in Ben’s bedroom, and cries his eyes out. If he had been there, if he hadn’t been stupid enough to try time travel, Ben might not have died. That’s all that rings through his head for months to come.

6\. Ben: He feels for the first time how dead he is. Seeing his brother, the one they all thought died before Ben himself, being alive and breathing, does something to him; Five looks as young and innocent as Ben remembered. It hits him hard how much he has missed him. How much he had longed to sit next to him, squeeze his hand, and give him one of his brightest smiles. When Five cries for him, Ben cries alongside him too

7\. Vanya: Is besides herself. He was back. Her favorite brother was back. And sure, he looked like a kid, and that brought with it all kinds of troubles, but he was here now, standing right in front of her, and it was like Vanya could finally breathe again. He was exactly how she remembered him. When they all get over their initial shock of seeing him, Vanya is the only one Five will allow to hug him, and she takes full advantage of it, clutching him to her chest, and kissing the top of his head gently. Vanya never had a home, but Five always felt like one, and now she had him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post them here too. They aren't really fics, and I'm not planning on expanding on them, but if any of them get popular I might give it a shot, but no promises.


End file.
